


How to Say Sorry

by Monsterunderthefedora



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-08 20:42:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12872601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monsterunderthefedora/pseuds/Monsterunderthefedora
Summary: Chloe never did officially apologize.





	How to Say Sorry

Chloe physically winced as she looked through Jenna’s blog of pictures from Jake’s Halloween party taken a few days earlier. She’ll admit, she’s not the nicest person ever. Hell, she wasn’t even nice generally. But you didn’t become the most popular girl in school by being nice. But even by her mean girl standards some of what she had been doing lately was awful.

 

 

Especially everything she did on Halloween night. First off, a slutty baby? Jesus Christ what was she thinking? That goes way past slutty into creepy territory. It reminded her of that weird indie singer that sucked on a bottle to look sexy. Second off, she tried to make Jeremy cheat on Brooke with her. There are some lines you do not cross and stealing your best friend’s boyfriend was one of those lines.

 

 

And as of yesterday after the whole weird zombie computer squid thing Chloe found out from Michael in the hospital that the reason Jeremy wasn’t moving the night of the party was because he couldn’t. That squick thing made him just stand there and do nothing. She almost…did something very bad to Jeremy and as she looked over her tweets from the day before about him forcing her made Chloe’s stomach turn.

 

 

“Hey you okay Chloes?” The girl looked up to see Brooke sitting next to her. “You have that weird thinking look on your face.”

 

 

“Thinking look?”

 

 

“You know, when your squint your eyes slightly and stick your tongue out.”

“I don’t do that,” as Chloe said this she retracted her tongue into her mouth making Brooke giggle.

 

“Sure…so what are you thinking about?”

 

“Well I.- want to talk to Jeremy.”

 

“You do? Why? Aren’t you still mad at him for trying to kiss you?”

 

“Yeah, that’s the thing…”

~~

Jeremy sat in his hospital bed staring at the teddy bear Michael had left for him. The room was now empty, Jake having come in and after placing both Rich and himself in the chair wheeled themselves out to the hallway leaving him alone. The door opened as he lifted his head up expectantly but instead of his dad or Michael he saw Chloe standing in the door making him jump.

 

“C-Chloe?”

 

“Hey Jeremy.” She made her way over to the seat next to his bed making him squirm nervously.

 

“What are you doing here?”

 

“What? You’re not happy to see me?”

 

“N-no! It’s not that! It’s just that I-I, ugh…”

 

“No it’s okay. I wouldn’t want to see me either if I was you.”

 

“I’m here to…apologize…about what I did Halloween night. Michael told me everything about the SQUIP making you try to have sex with me.”

 

“Oh…”

 

“I’m sorry about that. Like, really sorry.”

 

“Chloe, it’s fine. I’ve alre-”

 

“Jeremy, it’s not fine. I-I almost raped you!”

 

“You didn’t know.”

 

“I should’ve. I mean you told me no but I still kissed you. A-and I tried to…” Chloe had to hold back tears but was surprised when she felt a hand rest on hers. She made eye contact with Jeremy who was smiling at her making her confused.

 

“Chloe, it’s fine. I promise.”

 

“You’re not mad?”

 

“You said sorry, and that’s enough. J-just don’t dress up like a sexy baby again. That was kind of weird.” Jeremy laughed slightly as he said this, Chloe eventually joined in as she wiped a tear out of the side of her eye happy that Jeremy was able to forgive her. She probably didn’t deserve it but she was more than ready to make things up to both him and Brooke.


End file.
